


Of Love and Trust

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community/Fest: Black Circle DJ, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All charges on the 'crimes' committed by Sirius Black have been dropped and the whole wizarding world knows. A celebration ensues! With the icklest tiny smidge of Harry/Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dearest by Buddy Holly
> 
> Beta’d by the ever so lovely [heartofspells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells), my partner in crime. Written for the [Black Circle DJ](http://black-circle-dj.livejournal.com/) fest on LiveJournal.

Fudge looks like he could murder someone. Dumbledore – what a great wizard, this is all thanks to that man. Sirius looks like he hasn’t slept well in a long time. Well, I suppose he really hasn’t, has he? His face doesn’t quite look the same. His smile is cautious.

Does he even see me? I realise this is not about me, but we did share some good times – no, great times – when we were younger, so much younger. I can’t help but miss the way Sirius and I were together; perfect.

“You just need to sign here, Mr Black.” It’s Cornelius’ words that shake me from my thoughts of the past.

I watch Sirius look at the paper with unimaginable thoughts and hopeful eyes as he signs his name for a full release from Azkaban and pardon from the Minister. It took Peter twelve years to actually admit to killing James and Lily. The right man is behind bars and now I’m sure of it, because I never really was then.

“Well, that’s it, gentlemen.” Fudge continues as Sirius sets the pen down, “You’re a free man, Mr Black.” But Sirius is already out the door before he can hear, “Please accept our apologies.”

* * *

_Mr Lupin, please arrive at the Ministry of Magic as soon as you receive this owl, it is a matter of importance.  
\- Albus Dumbledore_

Before I knock, I can already hear the two men on the other side of the door discussing an already lengthy conversation.

“What do you mean, _innocent_?” Fudge questions loudly.

“That’s what I said, Minister. Peter Pettigrew is...” I finally open the door on my own at hearing an old friend’s name. “Ah, Mr Lupin, so grateful we are that you could join us. I was just telling the Minister that Peter Pettigrew has confessed to the deaths of Lily and James Potter.”

Dumbledore quickly retells the story of Peter’s last twelve years of living as a rat under Weasley care and his final undoing by Hermione Granger. She was trying out a new concoction she had found in a 200-year old potions book when it all went wrong. When her cat, Crookshanks, wasn’t around her, Ron Weasley’s rat, Scabbers, was. When Hermione put in the last drop of the potion, a nasty brown smoke billowed around her and where Scabbers had sat was a man whom she’d never seen a day in her life. Her scream could be heard throughout most of the dungeons and Severus Snape came to her aid. Snape, knowing who he was looking at, cast an immobulus charm and took Hermione and Peter to see Dumbledore.

“This is great news, sir. Does that mean that Sirius will be free?” I desperately try to hide the anticipation in my voice, all Dumbledore does is smile; always knowingly.

“Yes, yes, of course it does,” Fudge answers with a bit of irritation. “An owl has already been sent to Azkaban and the Prophet. Mr Black should be here in a week.” He waves his hand dismissively and sits back in his chair.

Dumbledore turns to me. “Remus, I need you to keep Mr Black safe. Not everyone will understand the circumstances and most will believe he is still guilty. Do you understand?”

I barely hear what Dumbledore asks because all that’s going through my head is that Sirius will be home again, with me, where he belongs.

* * * * *

Over the next few days, I spend time in different shops in Diagon Alley buying bits and pieces of welcome home and assorted party supplies. Harry is more than happy to get away from his dreadful home at the Dursleys’ to help with the planning and setting things up in my flat.

On the day of the party, my Floo is like a revolving door that never stops. Everyone is here to welcome Sirius home and it couldn’t be any more perfect.

“I don’t see why we just couldn’t Floo in,” Sirius says as he lets go of my elbow. “I never did like the gut-wrenching feeling of Apparition.”

“All that time flying around on a broom at school and you’re still not used to it?” Looking over at Sirius, I see that he’s smiling, surely at the memories of he and James flying around the Quidditich pitch at Hogwarts.

I barely have the door to my flat open when we hear a full chorus of, “WELCOME HOME, SIRIUS!”

I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sirius so genuinely surprised of anything in all the years I've known him. He looks around the room at the faces that have believed in his innocence and people he’s never met before; Sirius walks directly over to the spitting image of James Potter.

“You must be Harry,” I hear Sirius say as he raises his hand to look at the boy’s eyes. “Your mum, I’m so sorry –”

I take in the sight of the room, all the people standing around with great smiles and hearty congratulations. There are a few that appear to be watchful of Sirius, those that Dumbledore warned about. Though the ones who really knew him are grateful he’s a free man.

I get distracted by one of Sirius’ cousins, her hair is – _Is that? It must be._ – a bright, nearly blinding yellow. She introduces herself as Dora and I listen to her go on about how she’d always heard her mum talk about Sirius and how that side of the family always believed in Sirius; that he would never turn on a friend. I barely listen to the rest of what Dora is saying, my focus kept on Sirius.

While Sirius attempts to pull Harry into a private conversation, they are stopped by Draco Malfoy. I smile brightly, because Sirius is in for a shock when he sees Draco reach his arm around Harry’s waist and pull Harry tightly to his side. I excuse myself from the conversation with Dora and go stand beside Sirius.

“Been at the punch already, Malfoy?” Harry asks while looking sideways at his boyfriend.

“Of course I have… not, Potter.” Draco hiccups and tries to look hurt, but only succeeds in looking lost.

Seeing a Malfoy like this, at a social function, puts Sirius on guard. “Wait, you’re Lucius’ son?” Sirius looks over his shoulder at me and shakes his head. “A Malfoy, a shirt lifter? Never thought I’d see the day.” Sirius, well aware of how pureblood families act towards anything that’s not ‘the norm’ asks, “How did your parents handle…” He pauses momentarily, waving his hand between the two boys, “this?”

I’ll never be able to recall what the answer was because seeing Harry and Draco so close reminded me of the first time I knew I was in love with Sirius. Even though he could be a complete berk at times, he still brought down the moon for me.

* * *

_I find, even on the best of days, it’s difficult to ignore Sirius Black. Just now, here he is apologising for the umpteenth time this week, and it’s only Tuesday. I should not let it bother me so much but, damn it, Severus could have been turned into a beast! Or worse, killed. I would not have that guilt on my shoulders._

_I have told Sirius this many times over the last couple of days and he still makes apologies like that’s really going to fix it then and there. He does look honest and sincere, more so now than I’ve ever seen him in the last five years of our friendship._

_The actual day I realise that he really is sorry is the day he doesn’t apologise, in fact he doesn’t even talk to me at all that day. Giving me the cold shoulder like I’ve done to him since ‘the Prank’._

_The common room is quiet for once while James and Sirius sit comfortably, discussing private matters in only ways that true marauders ever could. Every so often, I look up from my book and see Sirius looking back at me, then quickly turn his attention promptly to James._

_It’s at this moment that Peter sits down next to me. “You can’t stay mad at him forever, Remus.”_

_And I know he’s right. “Yes, I suppose I should actually accept his apology soon.” Or else I really could lose him forever went left unsaid. I look back at Sirius again, then Peter, grab my things and go to upstairs. Tonight is the first full moon after ‘the Prank’. if Sirius is still willing to be there with us, I’d be surprised._

_I take the long walk from the castle to the Shrieking Shack on my own, it’s nearly dusk now. If I had not been so distracted by my thoughts, I would have noticed the black bag on the bottom of the steps. Instead, my attention is more drawn to the wolf I am about to become._

_I sit down on the dingy old couch in the middle of the room and pull off my shoe. That’s when I hear a slight shuffling in the area of the kitchen. There’s no need to look up. “I’m not going to bite, Sirius. You can come sit.”_

_I can feel his eyes but dare not look into their grey depths. We undress in an uncomfortable silence that seems to last an eternity. He’s sitting there in just his trousers, looking like I’m the one who betrayed him. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to get the words right._

_“No more apologies, please, Sirius. They don’t seem genuine when you say them a dozen times a day.” Sirius looks at me strangely; it’s the first time I’ve talked to him in nearly a month. “Since you appear sincere enough. And I do know you’re sorry. So… I accept.”_

_I look over at Sirius, hanging on to every word, shock hitting his face quickly. “Remus, I... thanks.”_

_I stand up while Sirius walks over to me, reaching out his hand to shake. Instead, I roll my eyes, reach out both arms and we embrace as brothers should. Forgive but never can I forget, that’s what I keep thinking and have thought about for nearly a month._

_Just as we pull apart, James and Peter are a few feet away with both their mouths open. “Now they’ve gone all poofter on us, Pete,” James says, nudging Peter with his elbow._

_We break apart even more, looking briefly into each other’s eyes. I turn around to grab my clothes off the couch only to hear James say oof!, Sirius falling over a table and Peter laughing. It’s nice to know that not everything has changed._

_“We just made up and you’re making jokes!” Sirius says while he has James pinned under his arm. “Is it possible that you could be any more of a berk?”_

_“As much as I love a Marauder fight, can we focus on the task at hand?” Peter asks between his amusement._

_Sirius and I wait at the doorway to the Shack, in a cool late spring evening. It wouldn’t be such a bad night if it weren’t for the moon about to rise. When James and Peter join us, we walk out into the forest, and I watch as my friends turn into their animals of choice. As much as I always dread this time of the month, for some reason, tonight is different._

_Tonight’s transformation was difficult, new scars and scratches all across my already marred flesh. I can’t ever sleep properly after a night like this. At some point throughout the day, I wake up to an extra warmth beside me. I absentmindedly grab for the warmth, to throw it over my body, when it moves. I realise that it is not a blanket, but a warm, shaggy, comfortable dog._

* * *

The last party guests to leave are Harry and Ron, attempting to hold up a very drunk Draco. Sirius thanks Hermione for the final time when we all hear the pop! of Apparition. After we say our final goodbyes to the couple, Sirius looks the same way he did all those years ago; apology written all over his face. A look that I can’t help but feel sorry for and fall in love with all over again.

Sirius has a bewildered look on his face. “Why d’you think Wormtail...?”

I gently hold his hand. “Listen to me, Sirius. There will be plenty of time to discuss that. We have forever now.”

“Seems a bit odd, doesn’t it?” Releasing his hand, I try to guess what he’s talking about. “After all these years, we’re what’s left.”

“We all survived, just in different ways.” I think of Harry and how much he favours both his parents. I point to the room that Sirius is to stay in.

“Will you stay?”

Those three words, so honest; difficult to deny. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” I point over my shoulder, “I’ll be right there.” I walk away with my heart in my throat.

The next morning, once again there is an extra warmth. My feet have an abundance of fur on them. As I look down at the black shaggy dog at my feet, all I can do is smile; my Padfoot.


End file.
